The Ancient Advent
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Summery inside and the pairing is Shinji and Asuka. As for the rating it's T so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Ancient Advent

ESKK: hey it's me with another Neon Genesis Evangelion story. But this time it takes a whole new turn. It starts at the beginning of Evangelion where Shinji first arrives in Tokyo-3 and goes to where the JSSF drops an N2 mine onto the Angel and where Misato's car is flipped over from the shock of the explosion. Well anyway enjoy as you read for it will be epic.

Summery: What if the Evangelions where more advance then we thought? What if Shinji had an older brother who mysteriously disappeared after the Unit 1 activation test? What if Asuka also had an older sibling? Now years later a man referring to himself only as "Zeus," appears bringing with him the wonders of the Advent. Now Ragnarock take the stage and begin this game of Chess.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Advent talking,"**

"_**Advent thinking,"**_

"**ADVENT YELLING,"**

"Zeus talking,"

"_Zeus thinking,"_

(Scene change)

*music insert if any

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion it is owned by GAINAX leaving me with the stories that I'm currently trying to get published in reality.

(Start)

In the beginning of time these creatures came upon Earth from the stars. During the prehistory of time these creatures many of these creatures created different kinds of life for this planet.

The first one of them caused an explosion that brought about the human race. Humans thrived because of this creature and for that they were thankful. The humans named them the messengers as they came from, what they assumed were heaven. But then the Messengers saw that humans were becoming to corrupt and were killing each other. The reasons were many conquest, fame, riches, and many others.

The Messenger decided that they had to create a force of piece. So by sacrificing parts of them the Advent were born. Mighty titans with mighty to think and feel as well as the power of the Messengers themselves.

But to access these powers an Advent needed a human to bond with. It then leads to the Messengers giving the Advent in there Gia or dormant form in their language. The humans had to pass trials before they could earn the Advents Gia. Those who were pure obtained there Gia and kept peace in their lands.

But then one day, a human with malicious thoughts, gained a Gia. This human used the power of his Advent and he along with a traitor of the Messengers recruited others and waged war. The war brought down empires and sunk the mighty city of Atlantis. But then one day a man pure of heart ended all the bloodshed with his Advent. He along with the mother of humanity and three others using the power of the sacred weapons brought an end to this savage war. The evil Messenger was sealed deep in ice while the mother of humanity died. The three Gia banished the evil one to the realm known as the Shadow Realm.

Eventually humans began to fear the Advent and started hunting them down. The Advent had no choice but to sever their bonds with their human companions and go into a deep sleep. The slept throughout history in the Gia forms waiting for the time for them to awaken once more.

But when the year 2000 came the Advent were reawakened as they sensed the chaos. The wars that follow suit awoken even more Advent awoken from there deep slumber. The Advent knew there power was needed once again as they were discovered by a group known as GEHRIN. But GEHRIM didn't have a chance to properly study them before they were put on ice.

But will a young boy awaken an Advent and use its power to protect the world or damn it to hell.

We will see…

*insert cruel angel thesis

(Real start)

A 14 year old boy in a high school uniform was on the phone in the deserted city of Tokyo-3. He had brown hair, greyish blue eyes, and tan skin. He was at a phone booth near the train station trying to contact his father that he's arrived.

"I'm sorry a state of emergency has been established in the Shinjuku area's this in only a recording," came through the phone.

The boy looked around looking for the source of the emergency. "But I don't see anything," he said in a timid voice as he looked around

The boy continued to look as he heard the faint sounds of gun fire. He continued to look until he noticed a girl with blue hair, red eyes and pale skin. She was in a female school uniform at the moment.

Then a flock of birds flew off diverting the boy's attention. When the birds where gone he looked to where the girl was and saw that she was gone.

"_Who was that?" _he wondered as he was sure there was a girl there not too long ago. _"Maybe I was just imagining things,"_ he concluded as he heard the faint sounds of gun fire.

He then felt a shiver go up his spine.

"_Why do I get the feeling someone is watching me,"_ he thought as he looked around trying to pinpoint a stalker of some kind.

(Meanwhile on the top of a building that the boy was near)

On top of a building there was a man with a mask that had blond hair on it. The mask seemed to hide his entire face hiding the man's identity. This man was in a black trench coat that seemed to have feather like tails on the bottom, he was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, a black turtle neck shirt, and black gloves. (Think Phoenix from Bayblade metal fusion but in all black clothing.

The man was watching Shinji with a blank expression on his mask. But then the man started to speak but only to himself.

"So you have finally arrived Shinji Ikari now my own scenario may begin," the man said in a deep voice.

He then looked to where the gun fire was coming from as he saw the attacking angel.

"So the third angel has arrived as well, Shinji is going to need the help of the Advent if he is going to save the world," he said before he walked away and jumped to another building that was being constructed and started going down.

(Back to Shinji)

Shinji saw a VTOL crash in front of him before he saw a leathery foot step on said aircraft.

Then a car skidded to a halt in front of him and the door on the passenger side opened. In the drivers seat was a woman long with purple hair, grey eyes, white skin, and grey eyes. The woman was wearing a military uniform that had her rank on it.

"Get in!" she yelled as Shinji took no time to get into the passenger seat.

(Later during the car ride)

"You must be Shinji Ikari I'm Misato Katsuragi Director of Operations of NERV," the woman now known as Misato introduced.

"NERV is that where my father works?" the shy boy asked.

"He doesn't work there he is in charge of it," Misato said seeing a depressed look on the boys face.

"What is NERV?" the young Ikari asked.

"NERV is charged by the UN with fighting the angels and preventing a Third Impact," Misato explained as Shinji had a better understanding of this NERV.

"By the way did your father send you a NERV id?" the purple headed woman asked.

Shinji dug through his bag and pulled out a NERV id with his picture on it.

"Ok good," Misato said before she noticed that the VTOL's where flying away.

The Director of Ops stopped the car, took out a pair of binoculars, and peered through them.

"Why are they flying away?" she asked before the answer hit her. "Crap there going to drop an N2 mine get down!" she yelled as she covered Shinji with her body.

Then the nuke hit the angel destroying everything with in a 100 mile radius.

(In Terminal Dogima)

Multiple men in military uniforms where cheering as they saw that the killed the monster.

"Well Ikari looks like you didn't get a chance to kill the monster," a random General said.

The man the general was referring too had a cold expression on his face as he stared at the screen through his orange glasses. The man was wearing a NERV uniform fit for a commander, white gloves, and a pair of glasses. He had the same skin tone and hair as Shinji but he also had a beard.

"Main camera back online," a random tech said as it showed the angel was alive. The angel had some of its skin melted off, as it seemed to be sprouting a second face, and breathing through gills on its shoulders.

"That thing is a demon," another general said.

Then one of the generals turned to the commander of NERV. "Ok Ikari this operation now belongs to you," he said as the Generals stayed and watched what would unfold.

(Back with Shinji and Misato)

Misato got off of Shinji and was exiting her car that got flipped over to the side. But when Shinji got off and was standing on the road Misato was pointing her gun at someone above Shinji.

"Shinji get behind me," Misato said as Shinji turned around and saw the masked man from the top of the building. (Not that he knew he was from the building)

"Who are you?" the purple haired woman questioned the masked man.

"Call me… Zeus," the man now known as Zeus said.

"Ok "Zeus," where did you come from," she said as she knew that no one reported someone like this guy and all of the civilians were suppose to be in the shelters.

Then Zeus took an item out of his coats pocket was holding it in his fist. Misato thought it was some kind of weapon and instantly prepared to shoot the man.

"Here Shinji catch," Zeus said before throwing the item. Shinji successfully caught it and looked at it see a small crystal the size of a marble but it has symbols completely alien to them.

Misato looked at Shinji's hand seeing the marble size crystal before turning to Zeus and saw that he was gone.

Shinji pocketed the marble and helped Misato flip the car back onto its wheels.

Misato commented on Shinji's handiness but he the shy stayed quiet and stared at the crystal marble.

(Later after the trance ride)

The duo was standing on the floor which seemed to be moving on its own. A gust of wind came and Misato was trying to keep her skirt from showing her panties. "Damn this is why I hate to wear a skirt here sometimes," she said as she saw that Shinji was still reading.

Shinji was reading the employee handbook of NERV as he noticed that they were lost. "We past this spot three times," Shinji said as Misato knew they were lost.

"Hey they made these to be used so we'll use them," she said as she tried to convince Shinji to lighten up.

(Meanwhile in one of the cages)

A blond haired woman in a swim suit was coming out of the lake of LCL. Her skin was white, her eyes were dark green and she had a mole under her left eye.

"Director of Project E the Director of Operations needs you," the intercom said as the woman got a lab coat.

(Back with Misato and Shinji)

Shinji and Misato were walking to a random door only for it to open to reveal the woman from the cages.

"Misato you have been working here for three months already and you still don't know your way around," the woman said.

"Sorry Ritsuko," Misato said to her friend.

The faux blond looked over to Shinji and had a skeptical look on her face. "Is this him?" the faux blond asked.

"Yeah according to the Marduc institute he is the third child, Shinji Ikari," Misato said before Ritsuko lead both of them to a dark room.

(In a dark room)

"Hey who turned out the lights?" Shinji said as he was in the middle of reading the manual.

What no one noticed was the glow in Shinji pocket that seemed to react to something in this very room.

Then the lights turned on to reveal the face of a big purple robot to which scared and surprised Shinji.

"What is this thing?" the shy boy asked as the glow in his pocket grew brighter.

"This is the Bio-mechanical life form known as Evangelion unit 01 and mankind's last hope for survival," Misato said before the Crystal Sphere got out of Shinji's pocket.

It was floating in front of the Evangelion like it was inspecting it.

"**Mankind's last hope," my ass!"** a male voice yelled.

The trio was trying to find where the voice was coming from only to see the sphere was the one doing the talking.

"**I'll handle this abomination,"** the sphere said as chains came out of it and wrapped around the Evangelion keeping everyone from working on it or using it for that matter. **"Now no one shall use this abomination to bring about the end of the world,"** it said as it admired its handy work.

It then felt a tremor and saw a piece of the ceiling fall off. It saw that is wasn't going to hit anything important and just let it land.

Then it flew in front of Shinji and then flew around him in a circle as though it was inspecting him.

"**You have potential let's see if you can pass the first of the three trials,"** the sphere said before it flew to the opposite direction of the cat walk.

Then the light grew bigger until it was the same size as the Evangelion. When the light died down it turned into revealed an Evangelion that was similar yet different from unit 01.

The head was the same except it was black and red instead of purple and green; the pylons on its shoulders were more like pods similar to "Shin Getter 1," except in the same color scheme as the head, the legs and torso was buff and it also had small wings on its back, the chest looked like it could open at anytime it wanted like the "Burning Gundam," from "G Gundam," but on it left leg there was a compartment that looked like it could go forward and expel something like a sword, the eyes were the same color as the Evangelion so there is no need to describe it, on some parts of its body there were symbols that didn't look like it belongs to any culture of Earth. Bottom line, this Evangelion looked intimidating.

"It's an Evangelion!" the faux blond yelled.

"No shit I can see the Ritz!" the director of operations yelled back.

Then a spot that connected the neck to the head opened and revealed an entry plug of sorts.

"**Enter,"** the mysterious Evangelion said as Shinji didn't know what to do.

"Why I don't know who you are," Shinji yelled as the Evangelion was getting ticked.

"**Enter and pass the three trials to learn my name!"** the Eva exclaimed as it was waiting for the shy boy to enter.

Shinji entered the Evangelion and the Entry plug closed.

(In the plug)

Shinji found that the plug looked completely alien to him. He sat down onto the seat and put his legs onto the petals, he place his hand on the control stick that had a wire that looked like it could come out of the sockets and allow the pilot to better move the strange EVA. The black of then plug came off as if it was blown by the wind and he could see what his Evan was seeing.

"Wow," Shinji said as his EVA started running to the catapult.

"**Wow is right potential one now we need to test your body so we are going to fight the creature attacking this city,"** the EVA said as Shinji was getting scared now and this EVA could feel it. "**Don't worry you won't die,"** the prehistoric EVA said before arriving at the catapult seeing that some of the crew was trying to stop it.

"What are you," Shinji asked as he saw the creature of the past enter the catapult.

"**I am an Advent,"** the Advent said as it activated its thrusters and flew to the city.

(Later In the city)

The angel was fully recovered and continued its assault onto the city.

Then the angel felt a great power enter the battle ground as it turned around to reveal an Advent.

(With Shinji)

"Ok how do I move this thing?" Shinji asked as he saw the angel staring at him.

"**My body is an extension of your body so imagine the thought of what you usually do to walk and run or use the controls,"** the Advent said.

"Ok," Shinji said as the Advent got a good look at his opponent.

"**Sachiel, what are you doing here attacking the humans!"** the Advent asked in surprise.

"Adam lives, Adam lives," the angel kept repeating through Shinji's thoughts.

"**What are you talking about Adam is sealed in the ice of the arctic sea!"** the Advent yelled to what appeared to be his friend.

"Adam lives, Adam lives, Adam lives," the angel kept repeating as it started running at Shinji and the Advent he was in.

"What do we do?" Shinji asked in fright of the behemoth that was trying to kill them.

"**Dodge!"** the Advent yelled as Shinji made the Advent to duck and roll out of the way. **"Sachiel you must stop, this isn't like you!"** the Advent tried to convince the angel as he and Shinji tried to dodge all its attacks.

"Adam lives, Adam lives, Adam lives," the angel kept repeating as the Advent was standing on top of a building.

"**You leave me no choice then old friend,"** the Advent said as it got ready to fight. "**Potential one draw my sword,"** the Advent said as Shinji willed the sword to appear. On the Advents left leg the compartment went forward and a handle came out.

Shinji took the weapon out of its scabbard to reveal that it was a sword. "What do I do with this?" the shy boy asked as he never used a sword before.

"**Peirce Sachiel's light of soul and kill him!"** the Advent yelled as this surprised Shinji.

"But isn't he your friend," Shinji asked wondering why the Advent would kill his friend.

"**He is as this is the hardest thing I could ever do,"** the Advent said sadly.

Shinji saw this and made the Advent run at the angel and surprisingly the sword pierced the AT field and stabbed the Angels core.

"**May you rest in peace old friend,"** the Advent said before taking it's sword out of the Angels core. Shinji could feel the Advents sadness and grief along with guilt for killing its friend.

Then without warning the Angel jumped and latched onto the Advent and self destructed itself.

(In the Terminal Dogima)

"SHINJI," Misato yelled as the Advent was blown up.

(Back in the city)

The Advent was coming out of the smoke completely unscathed as for the pilot inside was unconscious.

"**You have passed the test of body now it's time for the test of mind and spirit which will be taken within yourself,"** The Advent said before ejecting Shinji, picking him up and dropping him off in NERV.

When the Advent saw the doctors checking Shinji the Advent reverted to its Gia form and attached itself to the back of Shinji's hand.

(End)

ESKK: well what do you all think it's pretty good right? Well it all depends on you reviews so R&R.

*Insert the ending theme of Evangelion


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient Advent

ESKK: Hey it's me and I'm back with another installment of my epic Fanfiction that I'm sure will get more reviews. But this time I'm sure it will get popular I wont give up! Now we shall begin the story after theses messages.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/communications,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Advent talking,"**

"_**Advent thinking,"**_

"**ADVENT YELLING,"**

"Zeus talking,"

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion if I did I would have a character that would try and stop Gendo and SEELE.

*Insert cruel angel thesis

(Start)

Ritsuko couldn't believe it here she was in front of the still chained up Evangelion as the crew were about to throw in the towel. "These chains seem to be made of an alloy that I'm not familiar with," she said as she was about to try a laser. All around her were broken tools that all failed to break the chains. There were even a chainsaw and a buzz saw that failed to break the apparently indestructible chains.

The laser was pointing at the lock and the crew was going to take cover behind the walls. Hoping that they could save the last hope for mankind the crew prayed that the laser beam can break the chains

"If this laser doesn't work then I don't know what will," Ritsuko said as she was praying that the laser would work. She activated the beam and she saw that the strange alloy was starting to heat up from the beam. She was thanking the gods that she found something that could beat it. But then she saw an orange hexagon appear and redirect the beam back at the laser.

"An AT-field," the faux blond stated in surprise before taking cover away from the exploding Laser.

Then a man that seemed to always hover around the commander walked into the cage and saw a melted laser, broken tools, and a broken drill.

"Uh did I miss something?" he asked.

"No sub commander Fuyutski but if you're here for the report then here it is," she said as she took out the data she obtained and handed it to him. "That's not all but the Chains seem to be able to produce it's own AT-field but the odd thing is that it doesn't have a core or the blue blood type that the Angels posses," she said surprising the sub commander.

"Ok I shall take this report to Gendo then," the sub commander said before walking away with the data.

"Who are you Zeus," Ritsuko asked to no one in particular.

(In Gendo's office)

Gendo was sitting on his desk after coming back from another meeting with SEELE. Some of the chairmen seem to recognize the mysteries EVA but they hide it well.

Gendo was going to check his computer for any news on Shinji's condition and so far nothing. That was when his computer went black. "What," Gendo said as he tried to reactivate his computer. But as much as he tried it wouldn't turn on.

Gendo gave up until his computer turned back on and revealed the mask man who gave Shinji the EVA.

"Hello Gendo I see that we finally meet though not in person," Zeus said as he knew Gendo heard about him. Zeus was in Misato's report after she picked up Shinji.

"Zeus what do you require" Gendo said not liking this man who ruined the beginning of his scenario.

"Well Gendo nothing much just trying to protect the world from a Third Impact," the masked man said knowing Gendo's plan.

"That is exactly what NERV is doing with the Evangelions," Gendo said trying to convince him to stop his little crusade.

"I'm not as stupid as your employees Gendo I know what you're trying to do with Evangelion unit 01 I believe it's the human instrumentality project," Zeus said surprising Gendo that someone knew his plan.

That would mean unit 01 being chained up was not a coincidence. This angered Gendo as he knew that the man was trying to ruin his scenario.

"I will track you Zeus and keep you quiet about SEELE's plan," Gendo said with no emotion in his tone but a little bit of venom in it.

"I know you will try but Gendo this game has barely started but out little game of chess will have to wait," Zeus said toying with Gendo as it only served to anger him more.

"And why is that?" the commander of NERV questioned wanting answers at the moment.

"All of the pieces aren't in play yet but I will let you know when the game with officially begin but until then goodbye," Zeus said before the screen went black again and went back to what Gendo was originally doing.

(At NERV's hospital)

Shinji had brain wave monitors hooked up to his head as he was unconscious and it didn't show any sign of him waking up anytime soon. The brain monitors showed that Shinji brain waves were irregular for some reason. The shy boy had been like this for a whole week. A lot of the doctors were trying everything to get the boy to wake up but he was in a coma.

Misato walked into the hospital room and found that Shinji was still out cold. She looked at the back of Shinji's left hand and saw the sphere was inside it. The doctors said they couldn't take it out without doing harm to Shinji so they had to leave it there and monitor it.

Misato knew she shouldn't have sent Shinji into battle in that mysterious EVA. Zeus was the cause of this but was he with the Angels or was he on their side. She was curious about the strange man who named himself after the Greek god. On one hand Zeus gave them a powerful and portable Evangelion while on the other hand said EVA chained up Unit 01.

Right now she was hoping Shinji would wake up so she could thank him for saving the city. She looked at the comatose boy with concern written all over her face.

"Come on and wake up kid," she said not knowing that Shinji was in a battle for his life within his mind.

(In Shinji's mindscape)

Shinji was floating in darkness as he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He looked around a saw multiple doors appear and all of them looked exactly the same, all of them looked holy.

"_What are doors doing here?"_ the shy boy though as he looked at the doors.

"**This shall be your second test potential one, the test of mind,"** the advent started before he continued speaking. **"This test will decide how smart you are in one of these doors is a key while the other doors is your death. Choose the correct door and you shall continue to the final test, choose wisely,"** the Advent said from everywhere.

"O-ok," Shinji said in his usual shy tone as he started thinking of which door to go through. Shinji was wondering why he was doing this he knew he was going to fail. All of these doors looked exactly alike down to the door frame.

Shinji then started running around the darkness trying to find the right door as he started to panic. All these doors were exactly alike and it was impossible to tell which one was the right one. "It's pointless I can't do it," Shinji said while sitting down and start sulk. Then there was chuckling in the darkness as if the Advent thought Shinji was joking. "What's so funny?" the shy boy asked not liking getting laughed at.

"**You say you are giving up yet you haven't really tried,"** the Advent said giving a good point.

"Why should I try I'm worthless," Shinji said in self loathing.

"**You are not worthless potential one. You must learn that all forms of life are sacred no matter how small it is. As within all humans is a flame that can never be extinguished,"** the Advent said trying to keep Shinji from giving up.

It seemed to work as Shinji was getting back up and he had a look on his face as he was trying to figure out which door is the right one.

"**Now potential one here is a riddle that may help you,"** the Advent started as Shinji awaited the riddle. **"Options may all look the same but the final answer is everywhere from the floor to the air to even the sky,"** the creature said as Shinji started thinking.

(Meanwhile with Zeus)

The masked man known as Zeus was on top of a building as he watched the window to the room Shinji was in. He had his arms crossed as he continued to watch as Shinji took his test.

"Come on Shinji win you cannot allow it to end with in the confines of your mind," Zeus said as he continued to watch the comatose boy.

Zeus was hoping that Shinji would win as he knew that the world is not only resting on his shoulders but two others as well.

"Win Shinji," he said as he continued to watch.

(Back in Shinji's mindscape)

Shinji was still thinking as he was imagining the song he always listens too to sooth himself. Then it hit him the correct door wasn't a door at all.

"I know where the key is," Shinji said as he kneeled down and put his hand onto the ground.

"**Oh really why don't you tell me then,"** the Advent said wondering if Shinji really figured it out.

"Yeah there's no door at all what I'm standing on this very floor is the key," Shinji said as the area started to shake and all of the doors crumbled. The darkness of the room started to give way to what Shinji was standing on. As Shinji looked at his feet he saw that the floor was shooting beams of light until the whole area was covered in light.

Shinji had to shield his eyes from the blinding light as it continued to shine through the former Darkness. When the light died down Shinji felt something fade into his left hand. He unshielded his eyes and looked in his left hand and saw a key that looked completely alien. Shinji looked around and saw that he was in a white marble room now.

"**Wise choice potential one,"** the Advent plainly said as a vortex appeared and had a small key hole in it. (THUNDERCATS 2011-2012 I do not own it)

Shinji walked up to the vortex and inserted the key turned it and the vortex turned into a portal in which Shinji entered.

(Back with Zeus)

Zeus was jumping from building top to building top as was running to an unknown destination. He showed speed and stealth that is only seen in a Ninja as he continued to run to his destination.

He soon arrived at a rundown apartment building that he knew belongs to a certain clone. He entered through the window and saw that no one was home. He took out the desk chair and sat on it awaiting the one who would pilot an Advent.

"Soon Ayanami Rei will arrive so I may speak with her," the masked man said as he waited.

Zeus didn't have to wait long as the door opened to reveal a blue haired girl that was cover in bandages. Rei walked into the small apartment and didn't seem to notice Zeus sitting on her chair.

"Hello Rei or would you rather me refer to you as Lilith or perhaps Yui," Zeus greeted surprising the albino. Rei looked at Zeus and saw his hair and then his mask as he was sitting down.

"Who are you, what do you require, and how did you know all of that," Rei asked as she wanted answers from the masked man.

"You may call me Zeus, as for how I got in here is of no concern to you, and for why I am here is to give you this," Zeus said as he took out a marble sized crystal sphere that was similar to Shinji's but with different symbols and a different color.

"Why should I take the item which you are holding it is useless to me and in no way may it assist me," Rei said in a monotone voice really not seeing the reason of taking that sphere.

"Well you see Rei this sphere is similar to the one I gave Shinji you know the one that an Evangelion came out of," Zeus said seeing that he hit one of his marks.

"I still do not see your conclusion," Rei said not knowing what Zeus was trying to say.

"What I'm saying is that you need to stop being a doll and be your own person, you need to know that you are not replaceable after all you grew up from a child to the young woman you are now," Zeus said as he was still holding the crystal sphere. "With in this sphere is an Evangelion who can understand you who can be your friend," he continued but he wasn't done speaking. "Having emotions is a wonderful thing sure they might hurt you sometimes but that's the wonder of having them it makes you who you are it makes you human," Zeus said as he took Rei's hands and put the sphere in her hands.

Rei had to admit his words were inspirational as she could feel the power of this sphere go through her. She could feel the emotions of the Evangelion that resides in this sphere. Right now she saw two options leave Gendo's side and help this man with whatever he is doing with the power of this sphere or return the sphere and continue to be Gendo's doll. Right now the earlier of the two options was looking rather nice at the moment.

"I choose to use the power of this Evangelion," Rei said as she accepted the sphere.

"Wise choice Rei Ayanami now we must wait for the right time to use this Advent," Zeus said before he started leaving.

"Advent?" the albino asked.

"It's the Evangelion within your hands," Zeus said before leaving and disappearing into the darkness.

(Back in Shinji's mind)

Shinji exited the portal and found himself in a strange place. There was a big mirror in the center of a white marble room. Next to the mirror was the head of the Advent that he piloted against the third angel he saw that is was unmoving before the eyes glowed at him.

"**Potential one this is your final trial. The trial of spirit,"** the Advent said as Shinji looked around for the items of the test. **"Approach the mirror and tell me what you see in this mirror. You must be truthful for what is in your heart,"** the Advent said as Shinji walked up to the mirror and looked deeply into it.

Shinji looked at the mirror and saw that it was crystal clear as he stared at himself. But then the image of him started to twist and shift into an image of himself but all black with a little flame where his heart is. The flame looked like something was trying to put it out but is refused to go out.

"**Tell me what you see,"** The advent said as Shinji continued to stare.

"I see myself but shrouded in darkness but with a small flame that is being blown at like the wind is trying to put it out," Shinji explained as the Advent remained quiet for a minute.

"**Is this your final answer potential one?"** the Advent asked as if testing Shinji.

"Y-yes," Shinji said shyly scared that this creature would think he was lying.

Then the room started to shake and the mirror broke and the rest of the Advents body started to rise up while destroying the marble floor. The Advent stood taller then Shinji before looking down on him. **"Potential one tells me what your name is,"** the Advent asked in a loud tone as if Shinji passed.

"I'm Shinji Ikari," Shinji answered loud enough for the Advent to hear him.

"**Shinji Ikari my name is Ragnarock,"** the Advent now known as Ragnarock introduced as he kneeled down and put his hand out for Shinji to get in.

Shinji climbed onto Ragnarock's hand and said Advent stood up and placed Shinji on his shoulder. The shy boy headed to where the entry plug was and it was all ready for him to enter. Shinji entered the Entry Plug and found that he could feel what Ragnarock felt it was like there souls were intertwined. Shinji felt happy truly happy as he felt that he finally found a friend.

"**Shinji I am now your Advent it is now your responsibility to protect your city and world from those who wish to do it harm. Yes it is a great and hard responsibility but I shall help you along every step of the way,"** Ragnarock said as he converted his feeling to Shinji. **"Do you accept,"** Ragnarock asked already knowing the answer as he was now connected to Shinji.

"Yes I accept the responsibility Ragnarock-san," Shinji said showing respect for his partner.

"**Ragnarock is fine I am not one for formalities,"** the mighty Advent said.

Shinji smiled at the fact that he had a friend that he can talk to whenever he wanted as Ragnarock could feel the happiness they both felt.

"**Now Shinji wake up we shall talk more but apparently a maiden wishes for you to wake up,"** Ragnarock said as everything began to become blurry to Shinji.

(In reality)

Misato was getting ready to leave when she notice Shinji's eye twitch. Misato stop her exit of the room and looked closely as Shinji as his eyes twitched again. The doctor came in and saw that Shinji was waking up.

"Shinji how are you feeling?" the violet haired woman asked.

"Pretty good a bit woozy but good," Shinji replied.

Then the crystal on Shinji's left hand shined and shot out a small item that looked strange. Misato saw this but choose not to speak about it until the doctor was done with the examination.

"Well he's in perfect health and is free to leave the hospital," the old doctor said before he left.

When the doctor was gone the item was more of a dragon statue came up. The dragon didn't have webbed hands like most dragons no it had feathery wings similar to a bird or an angel. The creature/object looked similar to a Bakugan but with out the ball parts.

The creature/object bounced off of the bed and onto the bed side table. Both Misato and Shinji who has just noticed it were staring at it with a surprised expression.

"**It's good to finally get out of that Gia form after so many millennia,"** the creature/object said in a tone similar to Ragnarock as Shinji and Misato stared at it.

"Ragnarock?" the shy boy questioned not believing it was that big Advent from before.

The statue turned around a faced Shinji and Misato with a blank expression on its face. **"Yeah Shinji it's me right now I'm in my Idol form this way I don't have to be in the Gia within your hand all the time and I can explore this world that you humans reside in without drawing attention,"** Ragnarock said before he turned to Misato. **"And Misato I would like to know everything that's happen in this world after my long sleep,"** the statue said as Misato looked at him like she's finally seen everything.

"Well you can find out when you go to school with Shinji," Misato said as she didn't want to remember the angel that put to world in the sorry state it was in.

"**School… what is this "School," in which you speak of,"** the dragon statue asked.

"Well school is where you go to learn from people who've finished school," Misato said wondering how she was going to explain this to Ritsuko.

"**Last I remember a child's parents teach them everything they need to know in life,"** Ragnarock said surprising Shinji and Misato.

"Uh I'm not even going to ask how old you are," Misato said confusing Ragnarock.

(Later after Shinji was checked out)

Shinji was riding in the car on the passenger seat as Ragnarock made his own little seat on Shinji's shoulder.

"**Wow the world today is so different from when I was last awake,"** Ragnarock said amazed that people were able to make such large buildings.

"Yeah this is the glory of humans today how we came from being cave men to intelligent beings," Misato said with pride in her voice for her species.

"**Yeah say that when you humans can travel light years like the Messengers and create life without the need of birthing,"** Ragnarock said bringing up Misato's curiosity about these "Messengers."

"Who are the Messengers," Misato asked in a tone that showed she wanted to know.

"Yeah I want to know to Ragnarock," Shinji said as he was just as curios as Misato.

"**That's a tale for another time,"** Ragnarock said as they saw they were entering NERV headquarters.

(Later in a lab)

Ritsuko was inspecting Shinji's hand and scanning Ragnarock in his idol form while jotting down notes of anything that could be useful.

"I can't believe it but he really is an ancient Evangelion from civilization millennia ahead of us," Ritsuko said as she finished scanning Ragnarock.

"**Hey I am not called an "Evangelion," like your abomination I am known as an "Advent," get it through your skull,"** Ragnarock said not liking being called an Evangelion.

"Well excuse me Mr.…" Ritsuko began not knowing what to call the Advent.

"**Ragnarock,"** the Advent interjected.

"Right Ragnarock I am just used to calling what you are an Evangelion that I didn't relies that there was a civilization who already made there own Evangelion project," Ritsuko said trying extremely hard not to geek out at the scientific discovery of all time.

"**It is all well doctor just be glad I'm on the human's side,"** Ragnarock said getting a skeptical look from Ritsuko and Misato.

"What's wrong you two?" the shy boy known as Shinji asked.

"Well you chained up our only weapons against the angels because you called them abominations and said chains can't be broken by anything and which also can produce an AT-field to protect themselves without the need for a core how can we expect you to be on our side," Ritsuko said as Misato had to agree.

Then Gendo walked in and looked at Ragnarock with a cold look to which Ragnarock didn't even flinch but Shinji did. "Ragnarock you will release unit 01 from the chains you trapped it in," Gendo said going straight to the point.

"**No because I know you used a piece of the Holy Mother to create that abomination,"** Ragnarock said as he made Ritsuko flinch and a shocked look came onto Gendo's face.

It was then that Gendo left hoping not to have Ragnarock reveal any more skeletons in the closet. "Ragnarock how did you know?" the faux blond asked.

"**I sensed some of her power residing in that abomination and put two and two together and figured out what she was being used for,"** Ragnarock said as Shinji picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Ragnarock I want to know everything about the past when the Advent roamed the earth alongside the humans," Ritsuko said wanting to know the truth.

"**Sorry Dr. Akagi but it was the will of both the Holy Mother and the Messengers that everything from that time remains hidden,"** Ragnarock said as Ritsuko respected his decision.

"Well I guess as there is nothing else how about I head to my living arrangements," Shinji said as Misato and Ritsuko smirked.

"Actually Shinji you and Ragnarock are going to be living with me," Misato said as Ritsuko nodded.

(At a SEELE meeting)

In a room of Monoliths Gendo and SEELE were having a meeting.

SEELE 1: Gendo we have come upon some grave information.

"What is this information?" the commander of NERV asked.

SEELE 2: Yes this Character calling himself "Zeus," has been causing quiet a problem. He has been interfering with the Scenario and that cannot be aloud.

SEELE 4: but the bigger question is who Zeus is.

SEELE 1: he seems to have named himself after the Greek god of the skies. So it is an assumption that he is someone who holds a grudge against SEELE and you Gendo.

"Perhaps but I have come to a discovery that Unit 01 is unusable," Gendo said as he heard the members of SEELE gasp in surprise.

SEELE 1: this changes everything. Gendo we must look in to the change in the scenario and find if the scrolls were wrong or if there can be any changes in it.

SEELE 5: The scrolls are not wrong instrumentality will happen and mankind will be turned into gods.

Then there was an argument which lasted about a good bout of half an hour. One half of the group known as SEELE were arguing that the scrolls weren't mistranslated whiles the other half though that the scenario was in danger.

SEELE: SILENCE! We shall look into both theories to decide what to do Gendo you are no longer needed in this meeting.

With that said the monoliths disappeared and Gendo left the room to figure out his next move against Zeus.

(At Misato's apartment)

Misato now in house clothing was drinking a can of Yibisu beer. "This is the life isn't it Shinji," she said as she took another swing.

"Yeah I guess," Shinji said as he drank some juice.

"**I don't get how you can survive on so many cans of alcoholic drinks,"** Ragnarock said as he remembered the fridge filled with beer and TV dinners.

"Shut up I don't criticize the way you live don't criticize mine," Misato interjected giving a death glare to the smart mouth Advent.

"Easy Misato he's in a world he's unfamiliar with just let him get use to it," Shinji said trying to defuse the situation.

Misato huffed and went back to drinking her beer.

Shinji and Misato were eating while Ragnarock looked like he wanted to eat. Shinji saw this as did Misato as they tried to figure out how to share the food with the little/big guy.

"**Shinji all you have to do is place the food on to the Gia and it will do the rest,"** Ragnarock said making it sound easy.

"It's that easy?" the shy boy asked surprised that Ragnarock could eat.

"**Yes it's really simple,"** the Advent said as Shinji put the food on a plate, placed it on the Gia that resides in his left hand and a few seconds later the food was gone and Ragnarock's idol form glowed. **"Ok I'm full and the food was delectable but had an odd after taste,"** Ragnarock said before Misato turned to Shinji.

"Well Shinji you should take a bath and wash all of the day's troubles away," Misato said as Ragnarock decide to put his two cents in.

"**Yes bathing is really the rejuvenating juice of life,"** he said poetically.

"Thank you Ragnarock," she said as she patted his idol form.

"**Stop your making me blush,"** the dragon idol said as he was being patted on the head.

"Ok Misato," Shinji said before he grabbed Ragnarock, clean clothing, a towel and headed to the bathroom.

(A few minutes later)

Shinji and Ragnarock came screaming out of the bathroom in surprise with Shinji naked as he came to Misato.

"MISATO WHAT IS THAT THING!" the shy boy yelled as Misato knew what he was talking about but chose to play dumb.

"What is what?" she asked.

Then a penguin came waddling out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"**THAT THING FOR LAST I CHECKED PENGUINS DON'T GO IN WARM WATER!"** the Advent yelled as he pointed as best as he could to the Penguin.

"Oh that Penpen he's a new species of warm water penguin and he's more of a second roommate," she said as she continued to drink her beer.

"**Oh," **Ragnarock said.

"Oh and Shinji you might want to cover up," Misato said before Shinji looked down, covered his manhood and ran back to the bathroom taking Ragnarock with him.

"Well that was eventful," Misato said as she emptied another beer.

(Meanwhile with Zeus)

Zeus was standing on top of the mountain as he over looked the city. He knew that he only needed one more piece in this little game of chess but he needed to be patient as the next angel should attack within the month. After all he is going to make sure the last Gia get delivered to the right pilot.

"I must be patient as the saying goes he who strike first is doomed to fail," Zeus said as he continued to watch the city.

Then the victory theme of final fantasy came into the area and Zeus went through his blond hair and pressed something.

"Yeah what do you need?" he asked as he seemed to be talking to someone through a blue tooth.

"_You dommkopf why are you going to give my little sister a Gia She's already been traumatized enough after what happened to my mom. Are you sure that these three are right for the job?"_ a voice came through his ear.

"Yes Amwolf I know you are mad but I will make sure nothing bad happens to her or the other two," Zeus said as he continued to stare at the city of Tokyo-3.

"_Look I don't want anything that will hurt her even more. After all NERV has made her to prideful of herself and make sure that she is mentally ready for the 15__th__ angel Ariel,"_ the man now known as Amwolf said through the blue tooth. "_Besides aren't you worried about the shy one,"_ Amwolf asked knowing Zeus didn't want any connections to him found out through the phone lines by someone who works for Gendo or SEELE.

"Of course I'm worried but I have faith in him that he can utilize the power of Ragnarock and bring about a world without SEELE," Zeus said as he knew that he is wasting too much time.

"_Ok then I'm going to hang up now someone has to wake up the sacred weapons and track down the last one bye,"_ Amwolf said before hanging up

Zeus pressed the end button on his line and started walking away to god knows where to figure out his next move.

"I will not fail any of you," Zeus said as he disappeared into the night.

(Meanwhile at the Apartment)

Shinji was asleep in the room labeled "Shinji's lovely suit." Misato was asleep in her room while Penpen was asleep in his fridge.

Ragnarock was the only one not sleeping. He was still in his Idol form staring out the window at the night sky.

"**The stars are different then I remembered,"** he said as he continued to stare. He eventually grew tired and turned into a ball of light and went back into the Gia in Shinji's hand.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey it's me this is by far my longest chapter yet. I know I'm early but I started this chapter some time after I uploaded the first chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and decide to leave lots of nice reviews. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The Ancient Advent

ESKK: Hey ESKK here with a new chapter of my Evangelion fanfic. I'm trying to make long chapter and add little omakes that aren't there for comedy purposes. And I hope that I will get reviews from other Evangelion fans and some of them could tell me about the End of Evangelion.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback,"_

"YELLING/attack name,"

"Zeus talking,"

SEELE:

"**Advent talking,"**

"_**Advent thinking,"**_

"**ADVENT YELLING,"**

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion only my OC's. And does it make the Advents mine if I used bits and pieces of other giant robots?

*insert Negaki no Rozario

Chapter 3: rise monk of power

Shinji was walking to school as his left hand now had bandages over the Gia. But Ragnarock was already on Shinji's shoulder in his idol form so it was pointless.

"**Shinji I still don't get why you choose to hide the Gia on your hand,"** Ragnarock said while looking at all of the neat stuff in the city.

"Well Ragnarock I don't want people thinking I have some type of disease or something," Shinji said trying to end Ragnarock's complaining.

"**Look all I'm saying is that the previous users of the Advents were proud at the fact that they could use our power and the good people respected them while the evil people feared them,"** the advent explained like a college teacher.

The duo soon arrived at the school and Shinji realized something.

"Ragnarock I need you to get into your Gia," Shinji said as he made sure no one was paying attention.

"**What why?"** the Advent asked like a spoiled child.

"Because I don't want anyone to see me talking to a small idol or trying to take you," Shinji said as he really cared for his friend.

"**Fine…"** the little idol said as he turned into a ball of light and entered the Gia.

Lately with the help of Ragnarock and Misato Shinji was coming out of his shell as he had two great friends. Shinji first thought Ragnarock was all business and only cared about accomplishing the mission but the Advent proved him wrong.

(Later during class)

Shinji was listening to the teacher drone on about second impact as Ragnarock was silent through the entire lecture. Shinji then got an email on his computer so he moved the mouse to the letter icon and clicked it.

"Are you the pilot Y/N," it read.

Shinji decided to reply as the Advent didn't fall under NERV's jurisdiction.

"Yes," Shinji replied through the computer. Then everyone in the class was at Shinji with intent to find out everything about Ragnarock. Ragnarock was tempted to get out and show off his awesomeness but he couldn't without Shinji's orders. Good thing the class representative was able to get everyone to quiet down.

But as the other classes rolled by Ragnarock was making comments that didn't by well with the teacher. Or it would have if anyone could hear Ragnarock besides Shinji himself.

(Meanwhile with Ritsuko)

Ritsuko Akagi was late for her shift in NERV as her car broke down in the middle of the road. She was in the entrance of the Geo front as there were fallen branches from the trees in the place. Most would call it unfortunate as she didn't know anything about fixing cars after all she was a scientist not a mechanic. Then she heard footsteps coming out of nowhere. She turned hoping it was someone willing to help but saw no one.

When she turned around to her previous position she was met face to face with the mysteries masked man that put Gendo and SEELE on edge.

She first let out a scream in surprise and landed on the floor on her but. "Who are you?" she asked looking for a weapon in case things got bad.

"I am Zeus," the man said surprising the head of project E.

"Ok Zeus why are you doing all this?" she asked wanting to know everything this man is doing.

"Doing what?" the masked man asked as if toying with her.

"You know what I'm talking about chaining up our only defense against the angels and better question how do you even know about the angels?" she asked getting a feeling she met this man somewhere before.

"Because your only defense against the angels will in the end bring about the destruction of mankind but you already know that do you," Zeus said as he walked torts her. "And how I know about this entirely well I was one of the brains behind the development of the MAGI and project E," he said giving her a hint as to who he was as he stopped in front of her.

Ritsuko thought she was going to get attacked by a mad man seeking the destruction of everything the man she loved had sought out for. But instead he put his hand out to help her up. "Need a hand?" he asked like a kind person.

She took the hand and he pulled her up. But the touch she could feel a warmness through it even through his gloves. "Ok Zeus why are you doing all of this anyway?" she asked wanting answers even as far as to knock him out. Zeus turned around and was starting to walk away but she wouldn't let him get away so she picked up a nearby branch and walked up to him in an attempted to knock him out. But he dodged grabbed her hand and made her drop the branch before forcing her hand behind her back.

"If you want an answer I'll tell you both of my reasons. One is revenge and two is to give everyone a chance to live individually instead of being forced into a collected mind of Instrumentality," Zeus said before he let her go. When Ritsuko turned she noticed an idol on his shoulder that looked exactly like a phoenix.

"**Zeus we must leave before section 2 or Gendo catch wind of us being here,"** it said in a female voice.

"I know Fira," he said before he took out a smoke bomb and threw it into the ground. He used it at his distraction and left Ritsuko with her broken car.

(Back at school)

Shinji was eating launch peacefully until this brown haired tanned jock came up and punched Shinji in the face. The jock was followed by a brown haired boy with glasses.

"Sorry I had to punch you at least once because of what happened to my sister," he said without thinking of what Shinji felt. "She got hurt during that robot fight when she ran out of the shelters," he finished as he was about to punch him again.

Then out of nowhere a giant fist grabbed the boy and Ragnarocks head came out. **"You got a nice punch want to see mine?"** he said actually daring the boy to say yes.

The jock shook his head side to side saying no not wanted to be turned into mash potatoes.

"**If you really someone to blame, blame me I didn't know your sister was nearby so I was unaware of her actually getting hurt. SO NEXT TIME MAKE SURE SHE STAYS IN THE SHELTERS OR ELSE NEXT I WONT BE SO LENIENT," **Ragnarock yelled in a scolding manner.

"Got it won't happen again," the boy said in fear before Ragnarock let him go. The jock then ran for his life not wanting to feel the wrath of Ragnarock. Ragnarock then disappeared and came back as an idol.

The boy with the glasses decided to speak up. "My name is Aida Kensuke and the guy your friend scared off was Suzuhara Toji welcome to the school," the boy now known as Kensuke greeted before he ran to catch up to Toji.

"**Shinji there's an angel nearby and we need to stop it fast,"** the Advent said facing Shinji.

"Got it," Shinji said before heading to NERV.

(Meanwhile with Zeus)

Zeus was on top of a ledge as he watched the battle that was about to unfold. On his shoulder was his Advent in its idol form as it also surveyed the battle that was about to unfold.

In Zeus's hand was a bottle of beer that looked have empty and the mouth section of his mask was off reveling a mouth with the same skin tone as Shinji. On the masked mans shoulder was his Advent as she too watched the Angel go through the city. **"Zeus you should not fill your body with that substance it is bad for the human organ called a liver,"** Fira said as she did not want her master to die of liver failure.

"Don't worry I am merely enjoying the show," Zeus said without the voice changer as he lifted hit bottle to the angel. Zeus voice sounded remarkably like a young man with a tone less intimidating then Gendo's.

"**Very well,"** the Advent said before going back to watching the battle.

(With Rei)

Rei was in the cages as she waited for Shinji to show up. The Gia that Zeus gave her was glowing as if it was reacting to the angel as it got closer. Rei heard a faint whisper in the air trying to tell her something. "Go to the surface…" the voice said as Rei was able to understand it that time.

"Why?" she asked the wind wanting an answer.

"The time is almost upon you," the voice said as Rei finally understood that her Advent was awakening.

Shinji arrived dressed in a plug suit as he tried to figure out how to summon Ragnarock. He saw Rei leaving the cages and assumed it was to get ready.

"Ok Ragnarock its time," Shinji said as said Advent came out of the Gia as a ball of light before it turned into the shape of Ragnarock.

Shinji then jumped into Ragnarocks entry plug and when to a nearby catapult and launched into the city.

(In the surface with Zeus)

Zeus mouth piece was back on after he finished the last of his sake. He then saw Ragnarock enter the surface but didn't see a single sign of the albino girl. He then saw Rei sitting on a building not too far from him.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was holding a pallet rifle as he shot the angel.

"**Shinji stop long range weapons have no affect on this guy!"** Ragnarock warned as a tentacle came out, grabbed one of Ragnarocks feet and started flinging him around. Then Ragnarock recognized the angel as he saw the way it attacked. **"Shamshel not you two!"** the Advent cried in horror that looked like someone betrayed him.

"Adam lives and shall bring the messengers back to being gods," Shamshel said actually saying more information about this Adam.

The Angel was relentless as it wouldn't let go of Ragnarock until it through him to a nearby mountain where Toji and Kensuke were. **"Shinji we got civilians in the crossfire,"** Ragnarock said as he looked to his side and saw Toji and Kensuke from school.

"Crap," Shinji cursed as he knew he was a rock in a hard place.

(Meanwhile with Rei)

Rei was looking at the glowing Gia as it saw the angel destroying the city. **"Young maiden shall you take my trials to see if you are worthy to use my power?"** the Advent within the Gia asked in a deep voice similar to a gentle giant, one that you should never piss off.

"Very well I must assist in defeating the angels," she said as the Advent came out of the Gia to reveal what it really looked like. Its lower body was more like that of a tank with the back of them bulging to make it look like there was a secret weapon inside them, on the back of the torso was a container that carried something that has yet to be seen, the face resembled unit 00 but the eye was smaller and the helmet part resembled shin getter 3, the arms were buff from the risk to the shoulders, but the shoulders had boxes that had different symbols on it that had the Kanji for "holy light," the hands had holes on the tips that looked like they could fire some kind of weapon, then there was the torso that looked like it was made for a monk, and its body was covered in symbols that one would assume were sacred. The Advent had it hands clapped together in a prayer form as if it was waiting for the angel to attack. Rei entered its plug and found the controls were different then what she was used to.

"**Are you ready for combat young maiden for this is your first trial,"** the Advent said waiting for Rei's answer.

"Yes I am prepared for the trial which you have laid out for me," Rei said as she got detected by NERV.

(In NERV)

The screen showed the Advent that just screamed power as it was in a praying position. "Were did that Advent come from?" Gendo asked as he wanted answers.

"We don't know sir but we are establishing communication to it," a random Makoto said as he was working on the communications.

Then the line was open and they got the voice of the pilot.

"Pilot Ayanami ready for combat with the angel," Rei said through the com links.

"Ayanami leave the Advent at once you were not ordered to engage the angel," Gendo ordered knowing that Rei would obey his orders to the letter.

"I am sorry commander Ikari but I cannot obey your orders any longer," Rei said which surprised the commander to no end.

"Rei leave the Advents entry plug this instant or you will be replaced," Gendo threatened knowing it was true.

"No commander Ikari I am not replaceable I am my own individual person and I decide my fate," the albino said taking Zeus's words to heart.

(With Shinji)

Shinji used his chance to open the entry plug so he could let his classmate's in. "GET IN!" Shinji yelled as the two boys quickly ran into the entry plug. Toji was slower because he was still freaked out about the Advent threatening him.

(Back to the battle)

Shamshel looked behind itself and saw another opponent and left Shinji and Ragnarock and went to take down the new Advent. It crawled to the buff Advent and used its tentacles to try and lift it up. But then the Advent used its arms and grabbed the Angel and started spinning with the legs still in the same position.

"ANCIENT CIRCLE OF PURIFICATION!" the albino yelled before she let go of the angel. The angel crashed into a lake before Rei and the Advent chased after it. When Rei was far enough the boxes on the shoulders opened to reveal missiles. "HOLY LIGHT MISSILES!" she yelled as the missiles launched and caused explosions when they made contact with the angel.

Shamshel got back up but was pretty beat up but still had enough strength to keep fighting. But then the buff parts on the back Advents legs/tanks wheels opened to reveal even more missiles. "ADVENT MISSILE CIRCUS!" she yelled before she launched all the missiles at the Angel who tried to use it's AT-field to keep itself from being blown to bits. It worked to an extent as it was blown back by the raw fire power. Rei made her Advent go after the Angel while shooting a machine gun from its finger tips. When she was in front of the angel she grabbed it threw it up in the air and the hands extended from the wrists. "ADVENT TYPHOON!" she yelled as the hands went through the air mimicking wild winds in a typhoon with just as much raw power. When she stopped the Angel fell to the ground close to dead but recovering as the core was still intact.

"**Potential Maiden summon my hammer and pave your way to victory,"** the Advent said as Rei willed the hammer to come out.

Then the box on the Advents back opened and something flew out of it. Rei made the Advent grab it and it revealed to be a war hammer. Rei made the Advent lift it up and strike down onto the Angels core crushing it and rendering it useless.

"**Rest in peace,"** the Advent said as it went to a safe spot and dropped off Rei who looked really tired. Luckily the cleanup crew arrived and took Rei to the hospital. The Advent turn into a ball of light and attached itself to the back of Rei's hand. Then the light faded to reveal the Gia form of the Advent.

(Meanwhile with Zeus)

"All of the pieces are almost in place," the masked man said before turning around and heading to a different direction.

"**Yes Zeus everything is coming together,"** Fira said from Zeus's shoulder.

"Soon all of the pilots shall be together and then the real games will begin," Zeus said.

Then he jumped from the building and went to his secret hide out.

(Meanwhile with Rei in her mindscape)

Rei looked around and saw a river of pure crystal clear water with the sun shining down on them and a cool breeze blowing from the north. The water fall that was feeding the river with water had a rainbow to it as there was a rock with a rope tied around it that had white papers on it. Rei didn't know where she was or how she got here but the last thing she remembered was fighting the angel and claiming victory.

Rei walked around and notice a white kimono the people in ancient Japan use to bath in rivers and waterfalls. She then looked into the water and saw her reflection before it turned into the head of the Advent she used in battle. **"Hello Rei welcome to your second trial the test of purity,"** the Advent said. **"Please disrobe and put on the Kimono I have laid out for you as we do not want your clothing getting wet when you are done you must meditate under the waterfall,"** the Advent explained as Rei complied. She removed he school uniform and place on the Kimono she was required to wear for this test.

She walked over to the side of the Water fall carefully maneuvered on the rock and found a flat rock to sit on. Rei sat on the flat stone and went into a meditative pose but she didn't see the point in this. But that was until the Advent spoke again.

"**Now potential maiden clear your mind and look into the dark times of your past and put your demons to rest,"** the monk like Advent said as Rei closed her eyes and tried to remember all of her dark memories. She had many even some from her past self as she relived them until she was in front of a younger her.

"Why are you saddened?" the young Rei asked.

"Who are you?" the older Rei asked.

"I am you," the little girl said.

It was then that the older Rei noticed that her younger self had tears in her eyes. Rei didn't know what came over her but she went and hugged her younger self in a comforting way. The younger Rei hugged back before fading from existence before the older Rei found herself in a temple of sorts.

Rei walked up the stairs and noticed her hair was longer and she was wearing regal clothing completely alien to this planet. She looked to her side and saw ships that shouldn't belong in this ancient setting. She arrived at the top of the stairs and looked around the temple until she arrived at the temple itself. She saw a statue of a goddess of sorts. Rei looked at her and noticed a few similarities between them and that's when it hit her. This goddess was supposed to be Lilith but why was she worshipped like this. Rei started exploring the temple and found that there were these small creatures that resembled the Advent except at a smaller scale a much smaller scale. They were more cute then intimidating as they scurried torts her. "Could all of history be a lie?" she asked as she arrived at a room that had a full view of the ocean.

Rei walked through the room noticing a chalice that had a liquid in it. Rei looked at the painting above the ocean view mirror that was a painting of a city of sorts. **"That is a picture of the city of Atlantis,"** the Advent said from below the window.

"But Atlantis does not exist," Rei argued as she wanted to know what her final trial was.

"**It did exist but during the Great War it was sunk into the sea,"** the Advent said. **"Now your final trial is the trial of spirit,"** the Advent said as the chalice glowed.

"I do not understand," she said.

"**You must drink from the chalice of the Messengers as it is filled with the juices of their sacred fruit if it poison and kills you then you fail but if a symbol appears on your left hand then you pass,"** the Advent said before Rei walked to the chalice.

She wrapped her hand around it brought it to her mouth and drank from it to as she was expecting the worst. Then the Kanji for "Love," appeared on her left hand which surprises her as the entire temple started to shake. There was then a flash of light and when it subsided Rei was floating in the ocean yet she could still breathe. In front of her was the Advent she fought alongside with as she was back in her normal clothing.

"**Tell me child of Lilith what is your name,"** the Advent said seeing that Rei passed.

"I am Ayanami Rei," Rei introduced herself.

"**Ayanami Rei my name is Golem and I am honored that I will fight alongside you from now on,"** Golem said as Rei actually smiled for once.

(In the hospital)

Rei opened her eyes and found that she was in the hospital she looked around and checked her left hand. She saw the Gia in her hand and saw it glow before something came out of it. It was an idol of a tall skinny monk.

"**Hello Rei,"** the idol said in Golems voice.

"Hello Golem," Rei greeted with a smile.

Then from the door Ritsuko came in and was surprised that Rei had an idol with her that was similar to Ragnarock. "Rei you're awake," she said surprised.

"Doctor Akagi I know we had our differences but I do not wish to be commander Ikari's doll or bring about Instrumentality," Rei said while surprising Ritsuko. It's true that she hated Rei downright despise her but to see her wanting to leave Gendo's side that was something.

"You do know that with that stunt you pulled in the battle that Gendo might try and replace you with a more suitable clone," Ritsuko said actually seeing the albino girl in a new light.

"I know but so long as I have Golem I can stand on my own two feet and become my own individual person," Rei said as Golem jumped onto Rei's shoulder.

"**Doctor I sense that you have many troubled thoughts and feel guilty for sins you have committed but I understand that you only wished to be loved,"** Golem said surprising Ritsuko. **"Do not worry you do not have to talk about them if you do not want to but it would be good to talk to someone about it,"** Golem said as Ritsuko walked up to Rei and checked her injuries but this time when she replaced her bandages she didn't purposely tie them to tight.

(Meanwhile on the way back to the apartment)

To say Shinji was having a good day would be the exact way to describe it. Toji came up to him earlier and apologized and told Shinji to punch him. But Shinji said it wouldn't be right and that he needed to let out his rage. Ragnarock came in and said that Shinji's words were wise so then Shinji introduced them to Ragnarock.

Now Shinji was on his way home when he came across Zeus again. Shinji didn't know why but he followed Zeus to an open field and found that he was just sitting on a rock.

"Hello Shinji are you enjoying the gift I gave you," the masked man asked as he had something in his pocket.

"I wanted to say thank you for giving me a friend and I want to know who you are behind your mask," Shinji asked wanting answers.

Then Zeus walked up to Shinji after taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. When Zeus was in front of Shinji he took his hand and placed the paper in his hand. "That is a gift your brother asked me to give you," Zeus said as Shinji unfolded the paper and found it was a picture of his mother, him when he was four, and a young man that looked like him but older. Shinji flipped it to the back side and found words written on it. "Never give up no matter how bleak things seem fight on with your burning spirit," it read as Shinji looked up to Zeus and found he was gone.

"Thank you Zeus-san," Shinji said as he pocketed the picture and headed on home.

(Meanwhile with Rei)

Rei recently got new living arrangements when Ritsuko brought her to Rei's apartment and Golem was appalled that his partner was living in such a horrid place. Golem then hopped to Ritsuko and asked her if he and Rei could live with her until Rei could get some better living arrangements. Ritsuko was going to say no but she saw that Golem was right so Ritsuko said that she would see what she could do.

So now Rei was in clean and better apartment that she shared with Ritsuko and her cat Po. Currently Rei was helping Ritsuko set up the spare bedroom while Golem rode on Po's back.

"Doctor Akagi where do you wish for me to put these boxes," Rei asked while holding some boxes.

"Put them in the closet for now," Ritsuko said as Rei went to the hallway closet and put the boxes in there.

Eventually the room was ready and Rei's futon was set. "Thank you doctor Akagi," Rei thanked with gratitude.

"**Yes I agree and I see that the wounds on your soul are healing up quite nicely,"** Golem said as Ritsuko smiled at his way of cheering her up. **"I believe this is what you would call new beginnings,"** Golem said as Ritsuko giggled at that.

"I wouldn't say that more like new found respect," Ritsuko said as Golem did best to nod.

(TBC)

ESKK: well what do you guys think it was pretty awesome right? I wanted this chapter to focus more on Rei so she'll get her Advent. Golem has more of a monk attitude though he may have a lot of fire power he is more like a gentle giant. If you want to know about why Ragnarock has a sword and Golem has a hammer you will have to wait for later chapters. Well anyway so long.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ancient Advent

ESKK: finally came up with some ideas for the Ancient Advent and I really hope I get some more readers soon. Now anyway enjoy with every fiber of your being.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING/SPECIAL ATTACK,"

"Zeus talking,"

"**Advent talking,"**

"_**Advent thinking,"**_

**ADVENT YELLING,"**

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion just the Advent

*Insert Nageki no Rosario by Jam Project

(Start)

Shinji, Ragnarock, Toji, Kensuke, and Misato were in VTOL on their way to the fleet "Over the Rainbow." Ragnarock was amazed at how advanced the humans have gotten sense the Advent were last awake as they even had huge vessels floating on the water.

But what really got Ragnarock worried was that all the angels he thought were his friends were attacking the humans. They all kept saying that "Adam lives," and if that was true it just sent shivers through him.

Adam was known as the fallen one for many reasons. But the reason above all else was because he was a corrupted messenger who sought out power and caused a war that tore the very earth to blunder. It was only thanks to the three ancient heroes and the powers of the Holy Mother were they able to defeat Adam.

"Hey Ragnarock you ok?" the shy boy asked as Ragnarock was being to quite.

"**Yea just thinking,"** Ragnarock said as he looked out the window.

"About what?" the shy boy asked.

"**The past,"** the advent said as it continued to look out the window.

This got Shinji curios as to why Ragnarock was so distant when it came to the past. Did something extremely horrible happen all those centuries ago?

"Hey guys were about to land," Misato said before everyone started buckling up. The VTOL started to descend for a landing on the flag ship of the "Over the Rainbow."

(Later on the ship)

The German red head known as Asuka had a creepy feeling that someone was watching her. She saw the VTOL land and three boys come out one of them reading a book with some kind of Idol on his shoulder closely followed by Misato.

"Ok which one of you is the third child," Asuka asked wanting answers. Then all of a sudden the wind blew making her sun dress go up showing everyone her panties. Shinji who was still reading his book didn't notice as Toji and Kensuke were both slapped.

Shinji put the book down and saw Asuka as Ragnarock was staying quiet. "So you're the third child well you just had honor of meeting Asuka Langley Suryu," Asuka said as Ragnarock just scoffed.

Ragnarock then jumped and bonked Asuka on her for head. **"Wow you're a prideful one and last time I checked pride was one of the seven deadly sins,"** the Advent said as it landed on Shinji's shoulder.

Asuka had a WTF look on her face as she saw and heard Ragnarock talk. "What are you?" the German girl asked surprised.

"That is the idol form of an Advent," the voice of Zeus called.

Everyone turned to the direction of where the voice came from and saw the masked face of Zeus who was standing on top of the back fin of a fighter jet. "YOU AGAIN," Misato yelled as she saw the masked man.

"Yes Mrs. Katsuragi me again but I am not here for Shinji but I am here for Asuka," Zeus said as he was taking something out of his coat pocket.

"And what do you want from me you masked freak," Asuka questioned thinking this was some sort of trick.

"Here Asuka a present from your brother," Zeus said as he threw Asuka a Gia.

Asuka was able to catch it but when she looked at it all she saw was a marble. "Wait you know where my brother is, tell me where he is," Asuka yelled only to find Zeus at the edge of the boat.

"The time to use that Gia is both near and far and when it feels that you are ready it will give you power unlike any other and as for your brother the time for you two to reunite will come eventually but not now there is still work to be done to stop a group who are trying to destroy mankind," Zeus said before he jumped off the boat only to disappear without a trace.

"Who was that guy?" Asuka asked while staring at the Gia.

"That was Zeus," Misato said as she just tries to make sense of it all. "He's been helping us with the angels now and then but to be honest I think he's after something bigger," Misato said before she went to the command bridge of the ship.

"_But is he trust worthy?"_ Asuka thought as she stared at where Zeus was mere moments ago. She remembered that he said that this item was from her brother and that they will eventually be reunited. _"I'm going to make that happen,"_ Asuka thought as she got up and headed for wherever the 3rd child and his back talking doll ran off too.

(Meanwhile with Shinji)

Shinji was walking around the boat just mining his own business but when he turned to Ragnarock he saw that he seemed to be shivering. Now Shinji may not be that smart but even he knew something was wrong. "Ragnarock are you ok?" the shy boy asked.

"**Well it's just that I feel a dark presence nearby as though the darkest form of Evil is sleeping,"** Ragnarock said as he tried to ignore the feeling.

"Don't worry Ragnarock I'm sure you're just imagining it," Shinji said as the duo continued through the ship.

"_**I hope your right Shinji,"**_ Ragnarock thought praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

(Meanwhile with Asuka)

Asuka was staring at the Gia that she was holding wondering what could be so important about it that her brother would sent it to her.

"…Maybe because he wants to protect you," a playful female voice said out of thin air.

"Who said that?" Asuka said and saw no one. She tried to listen for the voice again and saw no one. "Must be my imagination," Asuka concluded as she walked off to find the 3rd child and his little toy and show them a real fighting machine.

(Meanwhile with Shinji and Ragnarock)

Shinji and his Advent Ragnarock were looking around the ship trying to find something interesting to do. **"It amazes me how you humans could get so much iron to float in the water,"** Ragnarock said.

That's not the only thing that will amaze you," Asuka called as she ran up to Shinji and dragged him to a, VTOL with Ragnarock going into the Gia.

(Later at the boat holding Unit 02)

When Shinji looked at the red Evangelion he wasn't impress but Ragnarock in his idol form was appalled. **"You humans have created more of these abominations,"** Ragnarock yelled as he felt a dark power coming of this Evangelion.

"Hey I'll have you know that my EVA is a work of art and can easily defeat Unit 01," Asuka argued.

"**Sorry Asuka but I'm going to have to side with Rocky-kun on this freak of nature. After all this thing was created from the most evilest of creatures in this universe the fallen one,"** the same playful voice from before said as the Gia that Asuka got came out of her pocket.

"Wait fallen one like some evil monster more evil then the angels," she asked.

"**Yep,"** the female Advent said from her Gia.

That was when the boat shook and the alarms went off. **"Well here is the perfect chance to test you to see if you can become my partner,"** the Advent said.

"No all I need is my Evangelion to beat this angel," Asuka argued as she tried to get to her EVA. But she was intercepted by the Gia.

(Outside)

And Angel was in the water sinking ships left and right trying to get to its master. **"The end of this ancient struggle shall come to an end,"** it said to Shinji's mind from its location.

(In the command deck)

"Ok we need to launch the EVA to intercept the angel," Misato said as the captain was being stubborn.

"No the sea is my jurisdiction and me and my crew will kill it," he yelled trying to seem tough.

(Back at the boat with Unit 02)

"**Now you listen here you little girl I am an Advent and a beautiful one at that and I can easily take down the angle that is attacking your fleet then any EVA,**" the Advent said as she was getting on Asuka's nerves.** "What are you chicken?"** the Advent asked before making chicken sounds. **"Or are you a spineless wimp,"** the Advent mocked.

Then Ragnarock recognized her. _**"Oh no not her anyone but her,"**_ the advent cried in his head.

"Fine I'll take your stupid test and prove that no one can beat the great Asuka Langley Suhryu!" the German girl yelled before the Advent glowed and blew the tarp off.

The Advent Asuka was in was red as it looked more feminine than any other Advent that showed itself. She even had high heels but replacing the knife like heels were a set of wheels the holes in the back, the arms had blades on the back that go to the elbows, the shoulders were home to armor as it protected the joints, and the head looked like it had hair made of energy as the face looked like a sacred woman's face.

Asuka was in the cockpit of the Advent as she looked around and was surprised that something so big was inside a little sphere. Asuka looked around and saw that the cockpit had symbols that looked alien to her as the Advent was getting the tarp off her. **"All right little girl lets show this messenger traitor who he's messing with,"** the Advent said.

Asuka pressed a button that had a picture of a double circle on it which made the wheels on the female Advents heels glow. Asuka willed the Advent to jump into the water and to her surprised it was actually standing on top of the water. "How are you standing on water?" the German girl asked surprised.

"**Well little girl the wheels on my heels allow me to go real fast but in order for them to allow me to defy gravity I need to be in constant movement,"** the Advent explained.

Asuka figured that and made the Advent roller blade on top of the water as she was looking for the angel. **"Oh and little girl you need to show grace and agility if you want to beat this angel,"** the Advent said as Asuka was getting sick of the advent calling her a little girl.

The angel then came up and tried to bring Asuka and the Advent she was in underwater. She narrowly dodged as she was having trouble beating this angel.

Asuka was having trouble doing what the advent said as she was still mad at her for calling her a little girl. **"Wow little girl you have absolutely no grace what so ever,"** the Advent said.

The angel then tackled the Advent but it wasn't hard enough to sink the Advent

"Would you stop calling me a little girl I am a woman I have breasts to prove it, and I have tones of grace!" Asuka yelled showing her breast as they were covered by her bra as the inside of the cockpit shook from being hit by the angel.

"**Then prove me wrong little girl and try and defeat this angel,"** the Advent said as Asuka willed a progressive knife to appear but instead got a spear the resembled the lance of Longinus except without the ability to transform just pierce. **"Ok Asuka we're going we're going fishing now you need to time this just right," **the Advent said as Asuka made the Advent make its way to a boat to stand on.

When the Advent was on the boat Asuka waited for the angel to come at her. She saw it coming to her and it was ready to open its mouth.

"Come on open wide you giant piece of sushi," Asuka said as the angel then opened its mouth. Asuka then threw the spear into the angel as it imbedded itself into the core within its mouth. Asuka then smirked as she put her hand in front of her as she connected he middle finger with her thumb. The then snapped her fingers which caused the spear the shine before exploding taking the core with it and causing the angel to blowup into millions of pieces.

Then the advent turned into light and went back to the ship that Misato and the others were on when the light died it left behind Asuka but with the Gia implanted into the back of her left hand. Luckily medics came and took her to get some treatment because it looked like she was in the same position as Shinji and Rei when they first got there Advents.

(Later with in Asuka's mindscape)

Asuka opened her eyes and found herself in Germany which was weird sense she remembered being on the over the rainbow. But something wasn't right there were absolutely no people in the area or the entire city. Then everything started to shift into some kind of stadium which in front of her was a woman in a black coat that she swore was a rip off of Kingdom Hearts. But then the woman removed her hood and revealed a woman Asuka was all too familiar with.

Asuka had a shocked looked on her face as she saw the woman who tried to kill herself and take her with her: Kyoko Zepplin Suhryu. "Mama?!" the German girl asked in shock.

Then the Advents voice came to Asuka from everywhere. **"No little girl this is just a figment of your memories that I created from the memories you have of your mother. Your second test is too defeat her rules for this little duel, none just win,"** the Advent said as Asuka was now officially scared. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. The strong confident girl was right now reduced to a scared little girl.

*Insert battle them for black cloak nightmare from Kingdom Hearts 3D dream drop distance

The Memory Kyoko then pulled out strings and connected them to something in the ground. Then a doll/puppet that looked like Asuka came out as this was adding insult to injury.

Asuka did the only thing she could think of: she ran. Though the arena was completely closed in the Memory Kyoko took her chance and tried to hit Asuka with the puppet as said doll shot blades at her. Asuka just kept running with tears streaming down her eye, she couldn't fight the ghost of her past that she though she buried. **"Wow little girl your defenseless how about I give you a weapon,"** the Advent said as then a spear appeared in her hands.

Asuka stopped running and tried to stand her ground by trying to hit the puppet first. She went for the strings and was able to make the puppet useless on the ground. Asuka then tried to stab Memory Kyoko but said black coated woman didn't even get hit by it as the spear went right through her. "This isn't fair I can't even hit her but she could hit me like it was nothing," Asuka said with a panicked look on her face.

"**Well let me give you a little riddle then. Sometimes the best way to defeat an enemy isn't with weapons of fists but peace,"** the female Advent said as that got Asuka thinking.

Memory Asuka was coming in for another attack but she dropped her spear and brought the memory version of her mother into a hug. "Mama I love you," Asuka said as memory Kyoko hugged back.

"I love you too my sweet little girl," Kyoko said before fading.

Then the stadium faded and was replaced by black as Asuka was floating in that darkness. **"Alright little girl time for your final test: the test of soul. I want to see how strong you light of your soul are so just focus on your inner strength and try and find your light,"** the Advent said.

"Got it old lady," Asuka said as the Advent retorted.

"**Hey I'm still young and I was in suspended animation so I'm not that old,"** the female Advent said as she was fuming.

Asuka closed her eyes and tried to find her "Light," whatever that was. Then she saw something bright very bright but she saw wings of golden feathers. When Asuka opened her eyes she saw she was in a large white marble room. But in front of Asuka was the Advent she met. **"Little girl I'm proud to say you passed and have earned the right to know my name,"** the Female Advent said.

"Ok my name is Asuka what's yours?" the German girl asked.

"**My name is Corona,"** the female advent now known as Corona said.

"Nice to meet you Corona," Asuka said as the duo did a knuckle bump.

Then everything started to fade as Asuka knew she was waking up.

(In a NERV hospital room)

Asuka woke up to see Rei and Shinji next her bed both with Advents in there idol form. But what caught her attention was that there left hands had the Gia's. Asuka spared a glance at her hand and saw a Gia inside her hand as well. She then saw it glow before something came out of it.

When the light ball died down it turned into an Idol of an armored Amazon. **"Hey little girl what's up,"** Corona said as she was hoping to Asuka's bed side table.

"**Damn it is you,"** Ragnarock said as he really didn't enjoy being Corona's company.

"**Oh you hurt me Rocky-kun you don't give me enough credit,"** Corona said as she looked like she was teasing Ragnarock.

"**I sense negative emotions directed tours Corona from you Ragnarock care to explain?"** Golem asked as he was curious.

"**Let's just say Corona got me drunk and made me date her,"** Ragnarock said as he really didn't feel like going into a long story.

"**Oh come on Rocky-kun it wasn't that bad I was just curios on why the humans do it,"** Corona argued.

"**It was that bad!"** the Dragon Idol yelled.

"What are we, chopped liver?" the German girl asked as she hated being ignored.

"Yeah when was this," Shinji asked.

"**It was sometime after the Advent wars that I met Ragnarock,"** Corona said before she was stopped by Ragnarock.

"Wait what are the Advent wars?" Asuka asked as she never heard of such a war.

"**Let us just say that it would make all your, human wars look like a school yard fight,"** Golem said as Shinji and Asuka couldn't imagine living in that time.

"But Golem why is it that these Messengers do not wish for us to know about such crucial information about Earths history," Rei asked her Advent.

"**It's because they wished for mankind to never repeat the same war ever again,"** Golem said as Rei could understand.

"Well now that that's taken care of lets go tell the doctor that Asuka's awake," Shinji said as he Ragnarock, Rei, and Golem left to find the doctor leaving Asuka and Corona in the room alone.

"**So what's there to do around here little girl,"** Corona asked in a teasing manner when calling her "Little girl."

(Meanwhile with Gendo)

Gendo was looking at the embryo that is the first angel known as Adam. He had an evil smirk on his face as he knew his scenario is going according to plan. That was until his office went black as though SEELE was here for a meeting. But he didn't expect theme here so soon. That was until the person who is a thorn at his side appeared: Zeus.

"Hello Gendo did you honestly believe I wouldn't be able to hack into your system a second time even after all the precautions you made to keep me out after my last visit," Zeus said as though he was amused.

"Zeus how were you able to use this channel restricted only for SEELE," Gendo questioned as he really wanted to kill the holographic man in front of him.

"It's easy if you know the in and the outs of the MAGI and your computer," Zeus said but he wasn't done. "But I'm not here for small talk I just here to own up to my promise as are little game of chest has begun as all the pieces are in place through your three pilots," Zeus said as he knew that he just turned the key parts of Gendo's scenario against him.

"Zeus how is it that you know my move before I make them," Gendo asked as he was being out strategized by this masked man.

"The key is simple as it the same for the game of chess stay six moves ahead of you opponent," Zeus said. "Now I must be going I have important matters to attend to but you better start praying that the UN gets to you first and no I haven't informed them of anything," Zeus said.

"Why are you doing this?" the Commander of NERV asked.

"Revenge," Zeus said before he disappeared.

What Gendo didn't notice was that Adam was glowing demonically as though he was gaining power.

(TBC)

ESKK: yeah sorry it took me so long for this one but I promised you all a new chapter and here it is. Anyway please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ancient Advent

ESKK: hey I'm back with TAA and I'm pretty proud of this chapter and I still don't get why I only have one measly review oh well. Now let's get on with the story.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING/SPECIAL ATTACK,"

"Zeus talking,"

"**Advent talking,"**

"_**Advent thinking,"**_

"**ADVENT YELLING,"**

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion just the Advent and my two OC's now on to the story.

*Insert Nageki no Rosario by Jam Project

(Start)

Ragnarock seemed to be in some sort of trance as said Advent was in the Gia as Shinji was looking at the lake that has the ruins of old Tokyo-3 in it. He just stared wondering if his brother really was still alive out there somewhere. If he was then why didn't he come to help him when he needed a family member most? Was it because someone wanted him dead and would go to any lengths to get him or was it because he just didn't care.

It was then that Shinji started hearing someone humming Beethoven's symphony 7 as the song carried through the area.

(It goes the same way of how Shinji and Koworu/Tabris met in the anime)

"So Shinji Ikari you have an Advent that was created by the messengers," Koworu said under his breath.

"What?" Shinji asked not hearing right.

"Nothing," Koworu said as he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Well I'll see you later Nagisa-san," Shinji said before he left.

It was soon that Misato came and Shinji left with her leaving Koworu alone.

(Meanwhile with Asuka)

Asuka was staring at the most horrifying thing in her life. It would make even the devil himself go like "damn I wish I thought of that." It was so horrifying that she was tempted to go curl up in a fatal passion and cry. Her unit 2 was rapped head to toe in chains as the crew couldn't do anything to get it out.

Corona was admiring her handy work as she saw that this EVA won't, cause, anyone harm anymore. **"Well little girl what do you think I made sure no one can be tainted anymore by this abomination,"** Corona said in her Idol form.

"Let my EVA out now!" Asuka yelled as she did not want her peruses Unit 2 out of the chain

"**Oh and we need to gather together to tell you Shinji and Rei something important,"** Corona said as she sounded series as well as avoiding Asuka's demand.

(Meanwhile back with Shinji, Ragnarock, and Misato)

"**Shinji Misato we need to meet up with the others as me Golem and Corona have important information to tell you,"** Ragnarock said as he was finally awake and he knew he was about to reveal a secret he should have told Shinji to begin with.

"Sure Ragnarock," Shinji said to his friend.

"We'll be right over," Misato said as the duo went to the cafeteria.

(Meanwhile with Ritsuko, Rei, and Golem)

"**Rei Dr. Akagi the time has come for you both to learn the truth about the Advent,"** Golem said as Rei nodded and Ritsuko went to meet up with the others.

"Very well Golem-san," Rei said as she followed.

(Later at the NERV cafeteria)

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were sitting facing there respected Advents on the table as there was someone in the shadows.

"**The time has come for you to learn the truth of you people and your planets ancient past,"** Golem said in his monk personality,

"**Everything you know about the angels that are attacking is partially incorrect,"** Corona said surprising everyone.

"**It is time you hear the whole story,"** Ragnarock said before he turned to the corner as if someone was in the shadow of the door. **"You can come on out now Zeus,"** Ragnarock said before Zeus came out of the door.

"You again!" both Ritsuko and Misato yelled as they saw the masked man.

"Yes me again it's a pleasure to see you again Major and Dr.," Zeus greeted as he saw the two of them trying to decide whether he was friend or foe. It was then that Zeus's Advent Fira came upon his shoulder. Zeus was soon upon the table as he sat down.

"**Greetings my fellow Advent I am Fira and I have come to help inform your friends about the truth,"** Fira said as she

Zeus soon took out a lab top with a camera on it before he opened it and accessed a video chat. On the screen was a young man with fiery red hair and blue eyes similar to Asuka. The German girl instantly recognized him. "Amwolf!" she yelled surprised at her brother being alive.

"Hey Asuka long time no see how you been?" he asked as Asuka was crying tears of joy.

"Now as you know the creatures known as the Messengers created the Advent but what you don't know is that the Angels that are attacking and the messengers are one in the same so to speak," Zeus explained surprising everyone.

"Wait but if the Angels or Messengers or whatever there called made the Advent then why are they attacking?" Misato asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Because the Messengers that have been attack are other kind ones the serve the fallen one," Zeus continued as everyone could have sworn that the four Advents shivered at the mere mention of that name.

"Wait but who is the fallen one?" Rei asked curios.

"**The fallen one is known as Adam as he was barely defeated all we could do at the time was to seal him deep into the ice but somehow he escaped,"** Fira said surprising the Advents.

Misato had a look of shock as she was there the day Adam escaped his prison. Hell her father was the one who released him at the Katsuragi excavation. **"Ms. Katsuragi, are you well?"** came the voice of Golem.

"Uh yeah just remembering something," Misato said realizing that it was her father's fault that Adam was out on the world.

"**But your aura speaks of guilt,"** Golem said as Misato wondered how Golem could be so much like a monk.

Misato seeing as there was no point in hiding decided to speak. "Well my father was the one who excavated Adam and awakened him," Misato said catching everyone off guard except Ritsuko and Zeus.

"I am quite aware Misato but there is more the messenger that have been attacking have been after Adam," Zeus continued his explanation as he knew what was to come next.

"Yes to cause 3rd impact," Ritsuko said as she thought she knew the answer.

"**No it is so that the Messenger that actually succeeds can become Adams new vessel,"** Fira said surprising everyone except the advent.

"Wait what do you mean vessel?" Shinji asked now scared of what would happen.

"**She means that Adam would gain a new body as his old one was destroyed during second impact,"** Ragnarock explained as he shivered at the mere thought of Adam.

"Wait but the dead sea scrolls said…" Ritsuko started but couldn't finish before Zeus cut her off.

"They were miss-translated completely as they didn't have to proper key to translating it," Zeus said as he took out a piece of old parchment that Ritsuko recognized.

"A Dead Sea Scroll," Ritsuko said surprised that Zeus was able to get something that not even Gendo could get his hands on.

Zeus nodded before he opened the scroll and it looked more like a piece of useless paper with some of the words faded. Or so they thought.

"See I did a scan of this scroll that SEELE purposely left behind and I found that the words they thought were faded beyond recognition were never there to begin with," Amwolf explained from the computer screen.

"So what you're saying is that the Angels that were attacking are Messengers that serve Adam," Misato said as she realized that there were more Messengers out there and not all of them meant harm.

"Precisely but now that the Angels know that we have four advents they are most likely going to rely on numbers to get to Adam as he is here," Zeus said surprising Shinji, Misato, and Asuka.

"Wait Adam is in this very base," Asuka asked as she was now worried as to what the evil being was going to do.

Misato was wondering how this monster could have gotten into the base without being detected.

Shinji was scared at what power this evil Messenger possessed.

"Wait but how did Adam get into the base without being detected?" Misato asked not believing it.

"Simple really Evangelion unit 02 and Asuka while they were being brought in from Germany under the disguise of bringing about a 3rd impact," Zeus said as Asuka knew what that meant.

"So that means that Kaji was trying to help bring about third impact," Asuka asked in shock.

"Sorry Asuka but that guy was way too old for you anyway I don't see how girls your age should be dating guys his age I mean seriously your only 14 and he's like 25 or something," Amwolf said as he talked common sense into Asuka.

"So when should we expect the attack?" Misato asked as she was worried at how many of the angels would be attacking.

"I don't know but my guess is when they gather the ones that have fighting capabilities that can allow them to strike on land and if necessary orbital attacks as well," Zeus said as his face didn't show any expression.

"So what you're saying is that we might face a frontal assault?" Ritsuko said as she knew if Adam was to get a vessel in one of the angels then something bad would happen, which reminded her. "What happens when Adam does opptane a new body?" the faux blond doctor asked.

"**Allow me he would try and more likely start a second Advent war,"** Fira said as this finally shocked everyone to the core. The heard the Advents let slip a little of the Advent wars but not enough to know what it means.

"Wait what is this Advent war anyway?" Ritsuko asked as she wanted more information on it.

"**The Advent wars were in a way the ultimate form of war, death, and destruction at its ultimate peak,"** Golem said as that actually made the pilot shiver.

"Wait but didn't the good guys win when you sealed away Adam?" Misato asked as she was trying to make sense of all this.

"**Yes we prayed that he would remain sealed but no such luck,"** Ragnarock said as the three pilots felt as though they were facing a new war all together.

"Ragnarock, how are we going to stop the servants of Adam if they do all come at once?" Shinji asked as he didn't know if he could face them all at once.

"**I would fight till the bitter end so long as Adam lives I'll keep fighting till he is destroyed,"** Ragnarock said as he knew Adam was a huge threat.

"Wait but how are we going to defeat Adam if he does get a new body?" the German girl Asuka asked wondering if Adam was really that evil.

"Yes if an Impact actually signals his return then we must find a way to stop him from returning," Rei said as she knew Adam could very well end them all if he wanted or had a body.

"We must use the three sacred weapons," Zeus said surprising the Advent's.

"**Wait you're not talking about the weapons that were forged by the Holy mother and given to the three ancient heroes of the Advent war?!"** Golem asked shocked about having to wield such legendary weapons.

"Wait what are these sacred weapons?" Asuka asked not knowing what Zeus and the Advent are talking about.

"The three sacred weapons the lance of Longinus, the Sword of Arthur, and the Hammer of Thor all three powerful in their own rights," Zeus said as the first one surprised Ritsuko and Rei as they both knew where the Lance was.

"Yeah about those weapons Zeus we have a little problem you see the two we have or had well sort of had some kind of energy burst and awakened before they flew off to wherever they came from," Amwolf said trying not to tick Zeus off.

"Damn that means the weapons, are up for grabs again," Zeus cursed as they knew they were in a predicament.

"I will have to tell this to the commander," Ritsuko joked as she was expecting some kind of reaction but got none.

"You joking right," Misato asked as she realized that all this time Zeus was trying not only to stop Gendo from causing a third impact but also the resurrection of Adam.

"Yes," Ritsuko said.

"**Well we have to be prepared for anything then as Adam is a master strategist and can easily pull up an ace,"** Ragnarock said as he looked determined to stop Adam.

"I'll do everything in my power to help you Ragnarock," Shinji said as he was determined to stop Adam.

"Well I have to help I am the great Asuka Langley Suhryu and I'm also going to become the world's best Advent user," Asuka said as she smirked at the thought of using something more powerful then EVA to stop Adam.

"**Little girl you should stop being prideful of things you don't have,"** Corona said deflating Asuka's ego a little.

"**I shall assist so long as Rei agrees to fight,"** Golem said showing his loyalty to his partner.

"I shall fight as well it was thanks to both Golem and Zeus that I was able to find a new purpose so I shall assist in any way I can," Rei said as the group knew the next face of mankind is upon them.

It was then that the alarms went off as it signaled an angel attack. "The time has come they know Adam is here and will try to resurrect him," Zeus said as the small group ran out of the room to the catapults while Zeus went to find Gendo.

(At the cages)

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were in their school uniform as they were ready to summon their Advent. "RAGNAROCK!" the shy boy yelled. Ragnarock came in like a roaring dragon as he was in his Advent form

"GOLEM!" the Albino called as Golem appeared and let Rei into his plug.

"CORONA!" the German called as the female Advent appeared as she put Asuka in the plug.

When the trio entered the plugs of their Advents and began to synch a digital grid appeared around their body before their clothing was turned into pilot suits that looked completely alien.

(In Corona's plug)

Asuka was looking herself over as she was surprised at the new plug suit. It was red with armors that have some symbol on it that she didn't understand what it meant.

"**Like the new suit little girl well it's meant for beginners in Advent pilots and I worked really hard with Ragnarock to make it so you should feel honored,"** Corona said as it was no secret that Shinji and Asuka were now roommates.

"Well I commend you for such a great design and comfortable fabric but it's you who should feel honored that I'm wearing it," Asuka said as another argument between the two was about to start.

(Within Golems plug)

Rei was surprised at the new plug suit as it had the symbols of the advent that said "angel of the holy winter," it also resembled a mix between a female monks clothing and a plug suit. **"Rei do you like the present I made for you,"** Golem asked as he was ready for battle.

"Yes Golem it is stylish as most of the girl I am acquainted with say," Rei said as she looked at her new plug suit. "Thank you," she said as she grabbed the controls.

"**You are very welcome Rei,"** Golem said as the duo went to a catapult.

(With Shinji and Ragnarock)

Shinji looked at his new plug suit as it reminded him of his old one but this one had more armor making him feel like a science fiction version of a knight just without the helmet. **"It's awesome I know Shinji after all me and the she devil Corona worked on it all night and trust me it hard to use a pencil in an idol form,"** Ragnarock said as he didn't feel tired at all.

"Thanks Ragnarock," Shinji said with a smile on his face.

"**You're welcome partner,"** Ragnarock said making Shinji feel like he had more importance in his life.

The three Advents then went to the catapults as they were prepared to launch. The three were soon launched as the headed for the surface and they felt the entire tunnel shake.

When they arrived at the city they found all the angels that have yet to appear all in one spot.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Major Katsuragi we have two angels orbiting the sun as there is also an angel in the volcano," Makoto said as the commander had a shocked look on his face.

"This does not abide by the scenario," Kouzu said as he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"No it doesn't," Gendo said while he gritted his teeth.

"Oh how right you are Gendo," Zeus said as he appeared behind Gendo.

Zeus surprised Gendo but he tried not to show it as he reached for a gun. Zeus saw Ritsuko Akagi next to him with an MA 18 assault rifle pointed at Gendo as said jerk saw he was out numbered.

"How did you know to get in here without being detected?" Gendo asked as he saw he was in a corner.

"Easy I designed the entire system NERV's base, the EVA's, and the MAGI," Zeus said as Gendo figured out who this masked crusader is.

He knew he had to be sure so he pointed his gun at Ritsuko and fired. Zeus seeing he needed to react fast jumped into the way and got his masked hit right between the eyes. Zeus was knocked to the ground as Ritsuko had the chance to fire as she shot Gendo instantly killing him. Ritsuko then went to check on Zeus and found his mask broken where the eye holes were. She saw the same eye that Shinji had except they had a rage in them that was directed tours Gendo but was beginning to subside. "Could it be?" she asked remembering someone with eyes like that.

All the while the Adam Embryo in Gendo's hand was reacting to all his children trying to resurrect him.

(Meanwhile in the surface near one of the entrances)

The pilot Koworu who had his ever present wayward smile on his face was entering NERV as he had all the intent of reviving Adam even if it meant hurting his new friend.

(Meanwhile in the battle field)

Golem was firing his missiles at an Angel that was coming in from the ocean. When he made impact the angel split in two and started attacking Golem over powering him. Rei then made Golem take out his hammer and got the tides of battle back on her side.

The angel then grabbed the hammer and used it twin to knock Golem down. "Golem, are you well?" Rei asked in concern.

"**Yes Rei I am now I have an idea,"** Golem said before he showed his plan to Rei through there synch.

"I believe that may succeed," Rei said as she made Golem pick up his hammer before the upper half of Golem started spinning with the hammer sideways hitting the angel into it twin until the angels melded back together. Golem then used his hammer and hit the angel's core until both S2 organs were destroyed.

"**One down,"** Golem started.

"10 more to go," Rei said as the angels were attacking the city trying to get into the Geo-front.

(With Asuka and Corona)

Asuka saw an angel carrying an embryo of sorts and went to kill it before it could hatch but that also left with and angel that was going to crash into the city. **"Little Girl throw my lance right at the center of the Angel's eye so we can kill it before it destroys the city,"** Corona said to her pilot as Asuka nodded.

Asuka started targeting before she threw the lance easily piercing the Angels eye but there was another angel behind it. "What the hell," Asuka said as she saw the angel that looked like it was made of light.

"**Asuka get out of that Messengers way its Ariel and she will practically rape your mind,"** Corona said using Asuka's real name. Asuka got out of the way fast as she narrowly missed being hit by a beam of light.

"Any idea's then Corona," Asuka asked not wanted herself to be most likely traumatized more then she already is.

It was then that an advent that looked like a humanoid fire bird came and shot an arrow made of pure solar flames at the angel killing it instantly.

"**That was Fira's fire arrow!"** Corona said in shock as Asuka looked and saw Zeus's advent.

"Zeus your helping," Asuka asked,

"Yeah Asuka and Zeus has completed his revenge for now call me Kiyoshi Ikari," Zeus now Kiyoshi said as he real face appeared on screen. It showed that he looked like an older version of Shinji as was carrying an air of duty around him.

(With Shinji and Ragnarock)

Shinji was fighting the angel that had paper like arms as it tried to kill him and Ragnarock. **"How did we get stuck with the messenger of might when the others got the weak ones?"** the Advent asked as he got one of the powerful angels.

"I have no idea Ragnarock," Shinji said as he was trying to avoid the attacks of the angel.

It was then that the angel of might, decided to go for the frontal attack as it flew at Ragnarock and tried to chop off one of its arms. But Shinji quickly drew Ragnarocks sword and started deflecting the attacks only for the angel of might's eyes to glow before shooting a lazar that exploded in the shape of a holy cross.

Luckily Ragnarock reacted and move out of the way in time to avoid it. **"Shinji any ideas?"** the advent of Shinji asked.

"I don't have any Ragnarock," Shinji said as he was using Ragnarocks wings to try and avoid the angels attack.

It was then that the angel got stabbed through the core as the blade looked like that of an Advent. The angel fell down dead to reveal Fira Zeus's advent. "Hey little brother it's been a while," a voice said as Shinji got a view of the cockpit as it revealed someone he thought he would never see again.

"Kiyoshi?" the usually shy boy asked surprised at the fact that his brother was Zeus this whole time.

"Look Shinji let's play catch up later right now we have angels to beat," Kiyoshi said as he willed Fira to fly at another Angel that looked like a giant zebra stripped ball.

"**Kiyoshi we must be careful with this Messenger as it will try and trap you within itself,"** Fira said as she was thinking of a plan to kill this angel.

"Then we'll just have to fly in," Kiyoshi said before he flew into the angels shadow and a few minutes later the Angel looked like it was being burnt from the inside out. The angel soon started melting before Kiyoshi burst out like a fiery explosion.

(Back to Shinji and Ragnarock)

A worm like angel was flying through the air as it looked for a hos body to use but it didn't have a chance until Ragnarock cut it in two killing it. "Wow I think we're going to win," Shinji said with enthusiasm.

"**Don't get ahead of; yourself, Shinji we still have to stop Adam's resurrection,"** Ragnarock said as he looked for any other angels.

"Got it Ragnarock," Shinji said as he continued fighting the angels.

(With Kiyoshi and Fira)

Kiyoshi dived into a volcano as he was looking for something. When he located it he threw it into the air showing it was an embryo that looked ready to hatch. Kiyoshi then made Fira cut the angel Embryo in two cutting through the core killing it. **"Kiyoshi we have killed the last angel in this assault but two are missing,"** Fira said as she noticed that the microscopic angel was missing as was Tabris.

(In NERV command center)

Adam was trying to keep Gendo alive long enough for his chosen vessel to appear. After Gendo grafted Adam into his hand Adam has been using Gendo as a hiding spot making sure he would be undetected by Lilith and her followers as well as the Advent. But Adam could sense it his chosen vessel was near.

"Sub-commander the Magi has detected a blue blood pattern entering NERV and heading to Central Dogma," Maya called as this surprised everyone.

"How did we not notice that," Misato asked surprised also.

"The angel is human sized data points that it's the 17th angel," Hyuga said as they needed a way to stop the angel.

Ritsuko saw that Shinji was the closest to being able to stop the angel so they had to send him. "Shinji stop the angel before it gets to Central Dogma," Ritsuko ordered.

(With Kiyoshi)

Don't worry little brother I'll handle the rest up here," Kiyoshi said to Shinji over the comm. links.

(With Shinji)

Shinji nodded before he turned to the open entry way. "Let's go Ragnarock!" the usually shy boy yelled with courage in his heart.

"**You got it Shinji!" **the Dragon Advent yelled as they went down the entry way as Ragnarock was using his wings to slow down the decent.

(In Central Dogma)

Koworu or Tabris was floating in front of a white angel with a mask on its face that was the symbol for SEELE. "This is not Adam good I still have time," Koworu said as he awaited Shinji and Ragnarock.

It was then that Ragnarock landed causing a tidal wave of LCL to hit the metal shore nearby. "You," Shinji said from inside to cockpit of Ragnarock surprised.

"Yes Shinji I am the 17th angel Tabris and the chosen vessel for Adam the fallen one," Koworu said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Shinji made Ragnarock rap his hand around Tabris as he knew what he had to do. But a part of Shinji didn't want to do it as Koworu looked so human that it wasn't funny.

"Shinji you must kill me to stop Adam from resurrecting if you don't then the world will fall into a second Advent war," Tabris said as he wanted to die. Tabris did not want to be Adams vessel because it would also destroy the Lilum through war.

"No I won't do it Koworu," Shinji said as he didn't want to do it.

"**There has to be another way,"** Ragnarock said as he knew it would be like taking a human life.

"There is no other way I die and Adam has no vessel to use I live and humanity dies through the Advent wars," Tabris said as he could feel that Adam knows he's here.

(In Terminal Dogma)

Gendo's dead body was acting like it was having a seizure as foam was coming out of his mouth until his right hand lifted up and the glove was burnt off to reveal Adam's embryo. Everyone watched horrified as Adam forced his way out and turned into energy before flying down to Central Dogma to join with his new vessel.

(Back in Central Dogma)

"I won't do it Koworu you may be an angel but you're still my friend!" Shinji yelled as he didn't want to kill a friend.

"Shinji you must understand if you don't kill me then Adam wins and the world will be doomed," Koworu said trying to convince Shinji to do it.

It was then that an AT-Field appeared and blasted Shinji away from Koworu. **"Oh no not him,"** Ragnarock said as he zoomed in for Shinji to show the Adam Embryo ready to enter Koworu.

Shinji tried to make Ragnarock move but he was restrained by an AT field wrapped around his hands and legs.

Koworu looked crucified as did Lilith as Adam made contact with Koworu's bare chest as he already tor the school shirt up. Adam then entered Koworu's body causing said angel of free will great pain. It was then that the LCL reacted and rose up like a tornado and shielded Koworu as he screamed in agony.

When the LCL finally went down Koworu was floating there with his head down and his eyes shadowed by his hair. He seemed to have gotten mildly buffer. Shinji saw he was free of the AT-field restraining him he made Ragnarock walk over to Koworu only for him to lift his head with his eyes closed. But when he opened his eyes Shinji was shocked to see that the white in his eyes were pitch black as the irises were red as usual.

"I have returned," Adam said through Koworu's mouth.

(In the surface)

Golem felt it as did Corona and Fira. They could tell that they failed and Adam has returned. Kiyoshi reacted as he made Fira fly down to central Dogma as fast as she could.

(In Central Dogma)

"**No impossible,"** Ragnarock said as he was truly afraid now.

"Yes now I shall destroy you Lilum but first I shall destroy the one who birthed you all," Adam said as he turned to Lilith and raised his right hand which had a black energy ball in it. "Now die Lilith," Adam said as he fired the energy ball only for it to hit something else. When the smoke cleared it showed that it was Fira who got hit and now she had a huge hole through her left shoulder that barely missed Kiyoshi.

Fira fell to the ground as Adam look a bit tired but didn't show it. "No matter I shall destroy you yet Lilith but for now I shall bid you all goodbye until we meet again in the battle field of the Advent wars," Adam said before he opened a Sea of Direct and went through it.

Fira put Kiyoshi on the metal shore before she reverted back to her Gia form. Kiyoshi looked seriously hurt as Shinji was panicking. Emergency teams were getting to Kiyoshi to get him medical attention fast. Shinji was crying wondering if his brother was going to be ok.

"KIYOSHI!" he yelled as the medical teams to the older brother of Shinji away to get treated.

(A few days later as the city was rebuilding)

Shinji was at the hospital with Kiyoshi as he still hasn't woken up from his sleep. Shinji was truly worried about his older brother who he thought had died but he knew that he can pull through. He hoped.

"Please Kiyoshi be ok please don't die," Shinji prayed as he was sitting on a chair next to Shinji's bed.

"Hey Shinji I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Kiyoshi said surprising Shinji.

"Kiyoshi you're awake," Shinji said as he was exited.

"Hey I did promise you we play catch up later so we can start talking until Amwolf gets here with Asuka," Kiyoshi said only for Ritsuko to walk in. "Ah Ritsuko you dyed you hair blond it kind of suits you but I can see your roots growing under that hair so it won't last much longer," Kiyoshi greeted to his long time friend.

"Glad to see you awake now Kiyoshi," Ritsuko said wondering where he's been for the last few years.

"Yeah and before I forget Rei, Asuka, and Amwolf get in here," Kiyoshi said as Asuka, Rei, and Amwolf entered.

"How do you always do that?" Amwolf asked as he just finished catching up with his little sister Asuka.

"Ok I'm just going to tell you the plan Ritsuko you can fill in Misato after this but for now here's part 1 get the Dead Sea scrolls from SEELE," Kiyoshi said.

"And what's part 2?" Asuka asked as Rei listened.

"We're going to wake up Lilith," Kiyoshi said with a smirk on his face.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah that's right I brought back Adam I also know that a lot of you have theories saying whether or not Adam was evil or Lilith was evil but other than that I don't care now please leave a review.


End file.
